UlarTangga Sihir
by sevachi
Summary: Harry dan Draco bermain Ular-Tangga Sihir dan menemukan bahwa permainan tersebut sangat menantang. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tidak pernah mencapai kotak 'Finish', jika mereka terjebak dalam permainan tersebut selamanya?


**A/N: **Terinspirasi dari _Zathura_.

**WARNING: **OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** JKR's.

* * *

***

**Ular-Tangga Sihir**

****  
**

_Terkadang, ada beberapa hal_

_yang tidak bisa kaulakukan seorang diri._

-Zathura

***

Draco sedang duduk-duduk santai di bawah pohon _beech_, sendirian, menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat di musim semi. Cuaca yang bagus selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Memang, siapa yang tidak akan merasa damai jika kau berada di bawah kerindangan pohon, menikmati pemandangan dan aktivitas alam yang tersaji di depan matamu, sementara matahari yang baik hati memancarkan cahayanya yang paling hangat dari langit biru sana?

Pandangan Draco beralih pada dua sosok yang berada tidak jauh darinya; yang satu berambut merah dan postur tubuhnya cukup tinggi, sedangkan yang lainnya lebih pendek dari Si Rambut Merah dan memiliki rambut hitam yang tampaknya akan selalu acak-acakkan sampai kapan pun, yang kini tertiup angin. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka adalah Ronald Weasley dan Harry Potter. Draco tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai mereka, malah bisa dibilang ia membenci mereka… untuk suatu alasan tertentu, dan Draco tidak cukup bodoh untuk memberitahukannya kepada orang lain.

Karena tidak ada kegiatan lain yang ingin dilakukannya, Draco masih duduk di sana memandangi Potter dan Weasley. Mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang mengindikasikan bahwa mereka akan berpisah. Kali ini Draco menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Potter: sebuah kotak yang ukurannya cukup besar, penuh dengan gambar-gambar. Potter dan Weasley telah berpisah—Weasley berlari menuju kastil—dan sekarang Potter berjalan ke arah Danau yang berada tidak jauh dari Draco. Draco sangat penasaran sekaligus tertarik dengan apa yang Potter bawa. Jadi, ketika Potter sudah cukup dekat untuk dapat mendengarnya, ia berteriak,

"Oi, Potter!"

Ini bukan cara Draco memanggil seseorang yang biasanya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berteriak jika ingin memanggil orang lain, kecuali jika terpaksa. Namun, untuk saat ini, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan sikap sopannya yang selama ini Keluarga Malfoy junjung tinggi-tinggi.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Potter menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Draco yang duduk tegak dengan sikap tertarik. Potter mengangkat alis dan menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _Sikap Malfoy saat ini sangat bukan-Malfoy_, pikirnya.

Tampaknya Draco menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya—atau diteriakkannya—dan ia mengubah sikapnya menjadi sikap dingin yang biasa. Dagunya terangkat tinggi dan ia berkata, "Potter, kau itu tuli atau apa?" dengan nada manis-mencemooh.

Potter tidak menjawabnya, tetapi dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Draco, sangat berhati-hati seolah dia sedang mendekati naga yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menyemburkan api padanya.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" tanyanya datar, tidak ingin memancing perkelahian.

"Benda apa yang kaubawa?" Draco balik bertanya—sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke kotak besar yang Potter bawa—dengan nada yang tak kalah datar, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tertariknya. Sayangnya hal tersebut tidak berguna karena mata kelabu Draco mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Melihat kilat penasaran di mata Draco, Potter menaikkan alisnya lagi, lalu menjawab dengan dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dan dia langsung meninggalkan Draco, yang sekarang mulutnya menganga, merasa kaget dan marah. Seorang Malfoy tidak terbiasa tidak mengetahui apa yang ingin mereka ketahui, tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Maka ia, Draco Malfoy, langsung berdiri tegap dan memanggil Potter dengan suaranya yang paling berbisa.

"Tunggu, Potter, kemarilah," perintahnya.

Lama-lama Potter menjadi kesal karenanya. _Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh Tuan-Muda-Sok-Berkuasa ini?_ batinnya kesal. Potter berbalik dengan sangat pelan, seakan sedang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Kau _akan_ memberitahuku apa isi kotak itu."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau _harus_ mau."

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran?" tanyanya curiga.

Mendengar pertanyaannya, mau tidak mau Draco jadi ikut bertanya-tanya juga. Mengapa ia ingin tahu benda apa yang dibawa Potter? Draco terus memikirkan alasannya tapi tidak lama kemudian, karena frustrasi dan bingung sendiri, ia berkata lagi, masih dengan nada memerintah yang sama.

"_Beri tahu aku._"

Potter menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya keras-keras. Tampaknya dia telah memutuskan bawa berdebat dengan Draco Malfoy sama saja dengan berusaha menjinakkan naga. Akhirnya Potter, dengan baik hati, memberitahu Draco apa yang dia bawa.

"Ini," Potter mengangkat kotaknya, "adalah permainan Ular-Tangga Sihir. Puas? Nah, sekarang aku akan pergi."

"Potter!" panggil Draco lagi, yang terlihat semakin penasaran. "Apa itu Ular-Tangga Sihir?"

"Demi Merlin! Apakah kau ingin aku berdiam di sini bersamamu, menjelaskan tentang mainan yang aku bawa, yang seharusnya tidak perlu kauketahui?"

Potter menanyakannya dengan nada sarkastis, namun Draco tidak memedulikannya dan hanya mengangguk. Potter mendesah lelah, kemudian dia duduk di rerumputan. Draco mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan, kemudian mengisyaratkan kepada Potter untuk segera memulai penjelasannya.

"Ular-Tangga Sihir ini kudapatkan dari Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley. Aturan main permainan ini sama saja dengan Ular-Tangga Muggle—aku tahu kau tidak tahu," tambahnya saat melihat kening Draco berkerut. "Sebenarnya aku sendiri belum pernah memainkannya, karena permainan ini baru saja kudapatkan kemarin. Untuk memainkan Ular-Tangga Sihir, diperlukan minimal dua pemain, dan selanjutnya mereka akan bermain bergiliran sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka. Aku akan mengeluarkan Ular-Tangga ini agar kau mengerti." Potter mengeluarkan apa yang dia sebut "Ular-Tangga Sihir"—nama yang menurut Draco sangat konyol—dan memperlihatkannya pada Draco.

Entah kenapa Draco merasa bahwa ia akan menyukai permainan ini. Ia mengamati "Ular-Tangga" itu dengan saksama. Terdapat 50 kotak-kotak berukuran sedang dan di sana-sini terdapat banyak tangga dan ular. Di setiap kotaknya terdapat kata-kata dan gambar-gambar yang memberitahukan apa yang harus si pemain lakukan ketika berada di kotak tersebut.

"Seperti Catur Sihir, pion-pion ini pun bergerak sendiri—" Potter menunjukkan bagian-bagian yang terlihat seperti bidak catur tetapi berbeda. "—dan pion-pion ini akan berubah bentuk sesuai dengan ciri-ciri fisik si pemain, jadi akan terlihat seperti miniatur pemain tersebut. Kemudian, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, untuk memainkan permainan ini diperlukan minimal dua pemain, misalnya aku dan kau. Kita akan bermain secara bergiliran. Giliran bermain dapat ditentukan tergantung oleh kita sendiri, misalnya dengan lempar koin atau apa pun," Draco menaikkan alis ketika mendengar gagasan ini; lempar koin kedengarannya bodoh.

"Nah, kata-kata dan gambar-gambar yang ada di setiap kotak, seperti yang kukira telah kauketahui, akan memberitahukan apa yang harus pemain lakukan ketika tiba di kotak tersebut. Jika pemain tiba di kotak yang ada tangganya, dia berhak menaiki tangga tersebut untuk sampai di kotak yang terletak di ujung tangga tersebut. Sebaliknya, jika pemain tiba di kotak yang ada ularnya, dia akan turun ke kotak tertentu dan harus memulai lagi. Untuk mengetahui seberapa banyak kita harus melangkah, kita akan menekan tombol 'Go'—" dia menunjukkan tombol yang berwarna merah, "—dan papan angka ini—" dia menunjukkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan _jackpot_ atau apalah namanya, Draco pernah melihatnya di dunia Muggle. "—akan memberitahukan seberapa banyak langkah yang harus kauambil, dan pionmu akan bergerak sendiri sesuai dengan angka yang ditunjukkan. Jelas?"

"Ya, sangat jelas. Sekarang ayo main," kata Draco bersemangat.

Sekarang mulut Potter yang menganga. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka seorang Malfoy akan sudi bermain dengannya. Cepat-cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya sebelum Draco sempat mengomentarinya. Ia berdeham.

"Oh, aku melupakan satu hal lagi yang paling penting," katanya menambahkan. "Jika kau sudah memulai permainan ini, kau pun akan ikut bermain. Keadaan di sekitarmu akan berubah, tergantung posisi pionmu di papan Ular-Tangga itu; mungkin saja kau bisa di Hutan Terlarang, Gringgots, atau di mana pun. Kita juga akan berpisah—meskipun kita masih dapat berkomunikasi dengan _walkie-talkie_—, dan masing-masing harus menghadapi rintangan yang diberikan sebelum pemain yang lainnya dapat memulai gilirannya. Permainan ini sangat berbahaya, kau tahu. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar sebelum salah satu dari pemain yang ada berhasil mencapai kotak 'Finish' yang berada di kotak ke-50."

Mendengar berbagai rintangan yang akan ia hadapi membuat Draco semakin bergairah. Ia sangat menyukai petualangan dan tantangan karena hal itu dapat menghiburnya dan dapat membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi, membayangkan bahwa permainan tidak boleh dihentikan sebelum mencapai 'Finish' cukup mengerikan juga. Bagaimana kalau ia terjebak dalam permainan itu selamanya? Draco tenggelam dalam pikirannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari Potter sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Malfoy?" panggilnya.

Draco kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Malfoy, kau yakin kau masih ingin memainkan Ular-Tangga Sihir ini?" tanya Potter, setengah berharap Draco akan mengatakan "Tidak".

Draco diam beberapa saat, menimbang-nimbang pro dan kontranya. Ketika ia memutuskan, suaranya terdengar mantap.

"Ya."

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N:** Cerita pertama yang aku tulis setelah beberapa bulan lamanya. Aku ingin tanya pendapatnya: kalau kata sapa Potter dan Weasley enak _nggak_? Atau kalian lebih suka dengan Harry dan Ron? Aku pilih Potter dan Weasley karena ceritanya ada di sudut pandang Draco, meskipun kadang-kadang ada yang melenceng sedikit; malah ke sudut pandang tokoh yang lain. Maklum, aku masih berlatih.

Nah, sekarang, tolong review supaya aku tahu di mana kekurangan cerita ini dan apakah cerita ini harus dilanjutkan atau berhenti sampai di sini saja.


End file.
